Dans la peau des Laiho
by AnkouBZH
Summary: Deux de nos cher agents du NCIS sont sous couverture. Mais la mission est bien plus périlleuse que prévue. Today : Dernier chapitre.
1. Prologue

_****Voici ma nouvelle fiction! J'essaie de faire des chapitre plus long cette fois. Hop, enchaînons avec le prologue !_

* * *

_**Prologue : Les frères Laiho**_

C'était une soirée mémorable pour les frères Laiho. La collection de Rolex qu'ils venaient de s'offrir leurs rapporteraient énormément de bénéfice ! Plus besoin de vivre dans ce petit appartement d'Anacostia !

Billy sortit une bouteille de champagne, servit deux verres et en tendit un à son frère. Chad le prit et ils trinquèrent à leurs future belle vie sur les plages de Floride. Finalement, travaillé avec des militaires corrompu était une bonne idée...

Mais le prochain coup sera encore mieux niveau investissement, les médailles se vendent à bon prix ses temps ci. Et comme elles sont anciennes, le jackpot est assuré !

Chad avait toujours rêvé d'une vie tranquille au soleil avec son jeune frère. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait embarqué dans cette histoire. Depuis trois ans ils travaillaient comme receleurs, principalement pour des marines américains.

Mais Chad voyait grand, bientôt leur nom sera connu dans toute l'Amérique du Nord par tout les ripoux désirant arrondir leurs fin de mois en vendant des objets volés...

Les rêveries du frère aîné s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand il entendit Billy l'appelé depuis la fenêtre du salon.

- Y'a des fédéraux devant l'immeuble ! Ils sont armés !

- Ne t'en fais pas frangin, j'ai de quoi nous en débarrasser...

En bas de l'immeuble, une équipe de quatre agent du NCIS de Washington DC se préparait à arrêter deux frères associés pour achat et vente d'objet volé.

La seule femme de l'équipe, l'agent Ziva David, vit un homme regardé par la fenêtre de l'appartement ou ils allaient entrés. Elle en fit part à l'agent Gibbs, le chef d'équipe, qu'ils étaient repérés...

- Dinozzo, avec moi, on passe par devant, fit Gibbs. Ziva et McGee, par l'escalier de secourt. Et n'oubliez pas, il nous les faut vivant ! Comprit ? On y va !

- Comprit ! Répondit son équipe.

_Dans l'appartement :_

- Chad ! Ils sont entrés ! Faut faire vite !

- Du calme ! On ne se fera pas avoir aussi facilement.

- Je ne veux pas finir en taule ! S'emporta Billy au bord des larmes.

- Personne n'ira en taule, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais quoi faire. Prend ça.

Chad lui tendit un 45. Billy le prit d'une main fébrile, pourtant, l'instant d'après il était remonté et près à tuer ces maudits fédéraux.

Puis il entendit une voix grave derrière la porte d'entrée dire _« Agent fédéraux ! Ouvrez ! ». _Pour toute réponse, il vida le chargeur de son arme sur la porte.

De l'autre coté, on attendait que les coups de feu cesse. Ils savaient que ces types n'étaient pas des pros. Dès que les tires s'arrêtèrent Tony défonça la porte mais ils trouvèrent la pièce vide. McGee et Ziva les rejoignirent presque immédiatement.

Quand Gibbs tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain il entendit un bruit sourd comme si quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) venait de s'écraser sur le sol. Quand il arriva en bas, Gibbs ne pu que constater le décès des deux frères Laiho.

Ziva le rejoignit, et lui fit part de ce qu'elle et les autres avaient trouvés en haut :

- On a retrouvé les montres dans deux mallettes grises. Le compte y est.

- Mais ? Demanda Gibbs.

- Ils préparaient un gros coup Gibbs, une collection entière d'ancienne médaille militaire.

- Le vol à eu lieu il y a deux semaines déjà. Pourquoi avoir attendu ?

- Peut-être pour ne pas faire de vague patron. Intervint Dinozzo. Ceux qui ont réalisés le casse sont de vrai pro eux !

- Le FBI est persuadé qu'on a affaire à une bande de mafieux, compléta McGee qui venait d'arrivé.

- On fait quoi patron ? Demanda Tony.

- On va prendre leurs place, répondit l'intérréssé.

- Sous couverture ? Mais qui ? Fit Tony, surpris.


	2. Briefing

**Chapitre 1 : Briefing**

- Eh patron ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Cria Tony à Gibbs.

- Appelle Ducky pour le prévenir de l'arrivé des corps, qu'il les étudies de A jusqu'à Z ! Lui fit Gibbs par dessus son épaule. Moi je remonte avec McGee et Ziva récupéré leurs affaires !

- D'accord patron ! N'empêche que tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu !

- On verra ça au NCIS. Ça te vas Dinozzo ?

- Euh, c'est très implicite quand même...

- Et bien tu t'en contenteras !

Dans l'appartement les indices ne manquaient pas. Il y avait des tas d'objets volés qui valaient une petite fortune. Mais le plus intéressant était dans l'agenda que McGee avait trouvé dans le PC de la chambre. Les deux frères avaient loué une chambre d'hôtel pour cinq jours. Un nom était également mentionné le deuxième jour : « Alexis Armstrong », et un autre le quatrième jour : « Joe Kroeger ». Ces noms ne lui disait rien, il emballa l'ordinateur portable pour l'envoyé chez Abby.

De son coté Ziva trouva la liste des médailles qu'ils devaient recevoir, il y en avait près de deux cent ! Quand Gibbs arriva il lui fit savoir que c'était deux cent quinze médailles militaires qui avait été dérobées au musée de Quantico.

L'enquête avait été menée par le FBI, mais Gibbs avait nullement l'intention de les laissés reprendre l'affaire. Ils allaient faire le remake d'une ancienne mission sous couverture qu'ils avaient réalisés il y a six ans. Avec un peu de chance, les contacts que les deux frères devaient rencontrer ne s'étaient jamais vu.

Plus tard dans la nuit l'équipe rentra au QG du NCIS préparé leurs mission dans les moindres détails. Pas question de faire de faux pas cette fois ci ! Une nouvelle nuit blanche était donc à l'ordre du jour. (sans faire de jeu de mot !)

A l'aube, Gibbs fit réunir son équipe, Abby, Ducky et le directeur Vance dans l'open space pour le briefing :

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer. Pour arrêter nos acheteur, nous allons placer deux agents sous couverture dans l'hôtel ou on lieu les rendez-vous.

- On va encore devoir jouer les tourtereaux avec Ziva patron ? Plaisanta Tony.

- Non Dinozzo, se sont deux frères proche de la trentaine qu'il nous faut. Donc, Tony tu seras Chad Laiho et McGee Billy Laiho, âgés de 28 et 31 ans, originaire de Caroline du Nord. Répondit Gibbs.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Sous couverture ? Avec le Bleu ? Tu as perdu l'esprit Gibbs ! Cria Tony plus choqué que surpris, McGee n'a jamais fait ce genre de mission ! C'est trop risqué !

- Dinozzo, répondit Gibbs étrangement calme, même si tu n'en as pas envie ça se passera ainsi, vous serez ensemble pendant une petite semaine dans l'hôtel miteux qui a été réservé !

- Je vais mourir... Se plaignit Tony.

- Ducky, on t'écoute. Fit Gibbs en ignorant totalement son agent.

- Et bien, rien de particulier à expliquer, par chance pour Timothy, Billy était gaucher. A part ça ils étaient tout les deux en bonne condition physique. Ah si ! Un petit détail ! Ils étaient végétarien.

- Les deux ? Intervint McGee.

- Oui les deux.

- Merci Duck, a toi Abby !

- Moi aussi j'ai peu de chose à dire, Chad portait toujours une croix catholique en or autour du cou et Billy une médaille de Saint Joseph. Ils étaient sacrément croyant ! Sinon ils prenaient grand soins d'eux même. J'ai trouvé des traces de crème en tout genre.

- Ziva, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur leurs passé ?

- Oui, leurs parents sont décédés quand Chad avait 19 ans, comme il travaillait déjà on lui a laissé la garde de son frère alors âgé de 16 ans. Pas d'autre famille dans la région. Rien ne peut expliquer pourquoi ils ont prit un tel sentier.

- On dit un chemin Ziva ! Le corrigea immédiatement Tony. Donc si je résume, il va falloir que je vive dans un hôtel minuscule avec McGee pendant une semaine, que je prie tout les soirs et que je me prive de viande. Super !

- Aller, c'est qu'une toute petite semaine Tony ! Ricana Ziva.

- Pensez à moi un peu ! Geignit McGee, il va être invivable !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Timothy, intervint le légiste, ces frères étaient très proches, Anthony sera très professionnel, n'est ce pas ?

- Mmmhhhh, répondit le concerné.

- Des questions directeur ? Reprit le chef d'équipe.

- Oui, comment aller vous les surveillés ?

- Très facile, Ziva et moi serons en planque de l'autre côté de la rue. On préfère évité les micros cette fois.

- Très bien. Que tout le monde aille se reposer, la journée de demain promet d'être remplie !


	3. Première journée

_Voila le chapitre 2!_

_Dinozzo-NCIS : Drôle? Tu as probablement raison! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Première journée**

Le lendemain de bonne heure (soit environ 7 heures du matin), l'équipe était réunie dans le garage pour les derniers préparatifs. Les deux frères étaient attendus à 9 heures au huñvre Amerikan, chambre 6. « L'hôtel le plus miteux d'Anacostia » d'après Tony. Ses plaintes lui valurent évidement un superbe slap à l'arrière de son crâne de la part de son cher patron.

Malgré tout, il reprit de plus belle quand il entra dans la chambre en compagnie de McGee. Ou plutôt Billy.

- Non j'y crois pas ! Deux petits lits simple côte à côte dans la même petite pièce ? Ils se fichent de moi c'est ça ?

- Arrêtes un peu veux-tu ! On à une semaine à passer ici ensemble, alors si tu veux évité qu'on se batte...

- Toi ? Contre moi ? Tu as bu avant de venir le bleu ? Ils avaient de quoi se payer un 5 étoiles !

- Ils ont prit des précautions, j'aurais fais la même chose à leur place.

- Sauf que toi tu es un simple agent fédéral informaticien, pas le célèbre, le meilleur, le grand et l'unique James Bond !

_- Bon Dinozzo tu as fini oui ?_ Retentit la voix de Gibbs dans l'oreillette de Tony. _Vous êtes les frères Laiho à présent. Et interdiction de vous entre-tuer !_

- Compris patron ! Un coup de main pour les bagages frérot ?

- Euh... volontiers... euh... Chad...

- Oh la la ! Que tu es mou aujourd'hui !

Tim ne répondit pas. Mais il se doutait bien que Tony serais ainsi toute la semaine. En effet, le soir même, au restaurant et jusqu'au moment de se coucher, il fut exécrable :

- Et une salade de thon pour moi merci. J'y crois pas, végétarien, moi, pendant toute une semaine ! C'est insensé !

- Oui bon j'ai compris maintenant.

- Ou leurs est venu cette idée ? Ils étaient en parfaite santé !

- Tu sais, Jared Leto est végétalien lui.

- J'espère que je n'aurais jamais à devoir me faire passer pour lui dans ce cas !

- Ça, ça m'étonnerai...

- Qu'es ce que tu dis ? Je ne peux pas égaler Jared Leto ?

- En effet.

- Et pourquoi je t'en prie ?

- Voici votre omelette pour vous monsieur, et la salade pour vous... Bon appétit !

- Merci, alors le bleu ?

- Et bien, tu n'as pas les yeux bleus, tu ne sais pas chanter ni jouer de la guitare, et je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire un quelconque effet à Scarlett Johansson.

- Tu as de la chance qu'on soit en plein milieu d'un resto Timmy, ou plutôt Billy. Car je t'aurais fais regretter tout ce que tu viens de dire de mille et une façon !

- Tu le feras, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

- Hum... Oui... Tu vas passer un merveilleuse nuit McGee !

- Mon Dieu...

De retour dans la chambre d'hôtel. Tony se change et McGee se brosse les dents dans la salle de bain :

- Oh Frérot ! J'ai renversé malencontreusement le laxatif de la pharmacie dans ton dentifrice, j'ai oublié de te prévenir !

- Non mais je... !

- Du calme ! C'est pas le moment de s'entre-tuer ! On va devenir riche, n'oublie pas !

- Crois moi c'est pas mon désir le plus fou que j'ai à l'instant !

- Je te l' avais dis ! Qui a toute ses chances avec Scarlett ?

- Tu n'es pas encore assez riche.

- Hum c'est vrai... Mais d'ici peu...

- Oui c'est ça, d'ici la tu ne vas pas fermer l'œil de la nuit si je dois constamment me rendre aux toilettes !

- Argh ! J'avais omis ce détail !

- Tant pis pour toi ! Bonne nuit grand frère ! Une longue journée nous attend demain !

* * *

_A la prochaine! ;)_


	4. Premier rendezvous

****_Le voici! J'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 3! Un peu plus court que les autres, mais bon..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Premier rendez-vous**

McGee ne s'était levé qu'une dizaine de fois au cours de la nuit. C'était bien moins que ce que Tony avait prévu. Il avait réussi à dormir, bien même. Par contre son collègue, et frère pour la semaine, allait être de très mauvaise humeur.

Pouah Tony ! Pourquoi tu n'a pas pu t'empêcher de lui faire cette méchante plaisanterie ? Si ça compromet quoi que ce soit il serait certainement tué à petit feu par le grand manitou... Va falloir ruser mon vieux !

- Hey frangin ! Je vais acheté le petit dèj ! Qu'es ce qui te ferais plaisir ? Croissant et jus d'orange ?

- Essayerais tu de te racheter pour la nuit que tu m'a fais subir ?

- Bien sur que non ! Je ne serais pas un Din... un grand frère digne de se nom si c'était le cas !

- Mais oui... Je veux bien que tu ailles chercher le petit dèj par contre ! Le rendez-vous est dans deux petites heures.

- Ouaip ! Aller ! Deux p'tit dèj à la française ! Deux !

Après un petit déjeuné rapidement expédié, les deux « frères » préparèrent leurs rendez-vous avec les voleurs de médaille. Leur rôle était simple, ils achetaient les médailles le moins cher possible et Gibbs et Ziva n'avaient plus qu'a les cueillir en bas de l'hôtel une fois la vente finie.

Ces deux derniers justement n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de faire un paris sur Tim et Tony...

- Deux heures ! Non... Aller... Une demie journée ! Vous en pensez quoi Gibbs ?

- Hum.. Connaissant Dinozzo, il ne restera professionnel pas plus de cinq petite heures. Maximum.

- Non, je vous parie dix billets qu'il tiendra pas cinq heures !

- Tenu ! On y va maintenant, le rendez-vous est dans un peu plus d'une heure.

En effet ils arrivèrent pile en même temps que les voleurs. Ziva les qualifia d'ailleurs de types très fliqués ! (Note de Gibbs en personne : elle voulait dire friqués !)

Les types en question était effectivement Alexis Armstrong accompagné de deux hommes de mains. Au cas ou la négoce tournerait mal.

En frappant à la porte il fut accueilli par un homme d'une trentaine d'années, souriant, et très guilleret également.

- Je suis Chad, et voici mon jeune frère Billy, excusez-le, il n'est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui. Fit Tony en serrant la main d'Armstrong.

- Je vois cela, j'espère qu'il ne lâchera pas son déjeuné sur mes nouvelles chaussures !

- Ah oui ! Elle son magnifique ! Mais... Elle viennent d'Italie, non ?

- Vous connaissez ?

- Quelle question ! J'adore tout ce qui touche à l'Italie, et à l'Europe en général !

- Vous êtes européens ?

- D'origine oui, nos arrières grand-parents étaient finlandais. Dès la vente conclue j'ai promis à Billy de l'emmener à Helsinki, c'est son rêve de gosse !

Tim n'eut pas le temps d'approuver car il se mit à courir vers la salle de bain pour vomir. _Oups_, pensa Tony, les cachets qu'il avait prit le rendait encore plus malade qu'il ne l'était cette nuit. _Ca y est, le boss va me tuer..._

- Ah oui il est sacrément malade le pauvre ! Bon et si on parlait affaire ? Repris Armstrong.

- Je vous écoute, que proposez-vous ?

En une petite heure, l'affaire était conclue. Tony s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il remerciait silencieusement les longues heures ou il avait du supporter les discours de son père à ce sujet.

Alexis et ses hommes sortirent d'un pas léger, Gibbs et Ziva les interpellèrent sans le moindre soucis. Ils allaient prendre pour un sacré bout de temps de prison avec ce qu'ils avaient volé tout au long de leur carrière qui avait duré près de quinze ans sans se faire pincer.


	5. Une nuit bien arrosée

****_Me revoilà! (oui je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps!)_

_Je suis en plein syndrome de la page blanche..._

_Donc voici un petit chapitre de transition, en attendant la suite!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une nuit bien arrosée**

Suite à ce succès, les deux frères s'autorisèrent une soirée bien arrosée. Ils baissèrent tellement la garde qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas le van garé devant l'hôtel.

Vers 23 heures, ils étaient soûl, ils oublièrent totalement la mission et discutaient normalement, avec leurs vraies identitées.

- Tu sais McGeek, commença Tony, ça serai super si en plus de mon charme j'avais ton intelligence ! La, j'aurais absolument toutes les filles du monde ! Même Scarlett ! Et tout le monde m'envierais !

- Ça ferais une raison de plus pour te tuer Dinozzo ! Répondit Tim, qui avait encore un minimum de lucidité.

- Non ! Pas possible le Bleu ! Tout le monde m'aime ! Même Ziva ! Même le lieutenant Pam Kim ! Oh, et même le Gremlin !

- Très drôle ! Et Gibbs ?

Les deux hommes riaient tellement qui leurs fallu un bon quart d'heure pour que Tony réponde enfin.

- Gibbs ? Bah... C'est Gibbs... Soit il t'aime bien, soit... Il te tue !

- J'adore cette théorie Dinozzo ! Aie, je crois que j'ai trop forcé sur la boisson ! J'ai mal au crâne !

Sur cette phrase McGee s'endormit à même le sol, Tony sombra peu après lui, également par terre.

* * *

_Voila!_

_Promis, je met la suite le plus tôt possible! :)_


	6. Kidnapping

****_Hey! Voici le chapitre 5!_

_Encore un court chapitre... Je sais..._

_Bonne lecture et un grand merci au reviewers!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Kidnapping**

La vieille du dernier rendez-vous devait permettre aux deux frères de cuver leurs excès de la soirée passée sans problème.

Ce fut Billy (ou McGee) qui se réveilla le premier. A peine eu t-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il reçu un coup derrière la tête. Et ce fut le noir complet pour lui.

Quatre hommes étaient entré par effraction dans la chambre d'hôtel. Dont un en costard, c'était Joe Kroeger. Ils surveillaient les deux frères depuis deux jours déjà. En apprenant que c'était en réalité des agents fédéraux, il avait décidé de d'en profiter pour se faire un peu plus d'argent. Les deux agents devaient être vraiment des débutants pour baisser ainsi leurs gardes.

Une fois le plus jeune assommé, ils les attachèrent tout les deux et les transporta dans le van caché derrière l'hôtel.

Quand Tony se réveilla, il était par terre dans une petite pièce sombre et froide. Il était seul. Il chercha Tim du regard et, ne le trouvant pas, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il tenta de se redresser, c'était peine perdue car il était pieds et poings liés. Il jura. Dans quel pétrin s'était t-il encore mis ? Pire, McGee était là lui aussi. Il se posa contre un mur, face à la porte, et attendit.

Après plusieurs heures d'attente, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, _un très joli costume italien_, ne put-il s'en-péché de penser. Se qui ne l'empêcha pas de réagir au quart de tour :

- Ou est mon frère ?

- Votre collègue plutôt, non ?

- Comment...

- Voyons, agent DiNozzo, vous me pensiez assez bête pour ne pas remarquer votre supercherie ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, ou est-il ?

- Ailleurs, mains en moins bonne santé que vous.

- Faites attention à vous, Monsieur... Kroeger c'est ça ?

- Je ne m'en fait pas pour ça, votre agence ne peut rien pour vous, nous sommes au Canada ici !

- Au Canada ? Je vais vous...

Tony n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il venait de recevoir un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il s'effondra sur le sol et les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce en le laissant seul. Il se maudit un bon moment avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Il lui fallait un plan, ou même deux. Non... Trois ! Un pour retrouver McGee, un autre pour prévenir Gibbs, et un dernier pour sortir d'ici sans trop de bobos.

* * *

_TBC? :D_


	7. Recherches

****_Merci pour les reviews!_

_Ce chapitre contient quelques éclaircissements._

_Gwenetsi : Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de mal à développer, je synthétise trop..._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Recherches**

Tony cogita toute la nuit. Et le résultat n'était pas fameux. Comme il ignorait totalement ou il était, excepté le fait d'être quelques part au Canada, et qu'il était seul. Gibbs devait déjà être à sa recherche mais le retrouver prendrait plusieurs jour, voire plusieurs semaine avec deux agents manquant.

Oui il se sentait seul, il ne savait pas ou était son coéquipier. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'il était mort à l'heure qu'il est. Non. Pas de penser négative. Il secoua sa tête avant de s'autoriser une petite cure de sommeil.

A Washington, le Navy Yard était en effervescence, deux agents avait disparu et Gibbs était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il n'avait rien remarqué, c'est impardonnable. Comment n'avait-il pu rien voir ?

Il reçu un appel d'Abby et de Ziva le priant de descendre sur le champs au labo. Presque dans la seconde suivante il se trouva en face des deux jeunes femmes. L'une à moitié endormie et l'autre en train de vider son gobelet de Caf-Pow.

- Abby ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Des heures de sommeil en moins ! Et... Une peur bleue pour Timmy ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

- Abby !

- Pardon, mais notre découverte est effroyable !

- Cet à dire ?

- Nous avons passer en revue ce qu'on à filmer depuis hier. Intervint Ziva. Et nous avons réussi à écouter la courte conversation que les ravisseurs ont eu sur le pas de la porte.

- Faites moi écouter ça.

_- « Vous avez bien compris ? Pas de blessés, et surtout pas de mort ! Je l'ai veux tout les deux vivants ! Le plus âgé sera une monnaie d'échange et le plus jeune videra quelques compte du gouvernement pour nous. Aller, on y vas ! »_

- On ne sait toujours pas ou ils sont parti ensuite ?

- Non pas encore, mais j'ai une piste la dessus, répondit Abby. Ils ont loués un jet au nom de Kroeger. J'essaie toujours de connaître sa destination.

- Fait au plus vite ! On doit savoir ou ils sont avant qu'ils nous contacte pour monnayé le retour de Tony.

Au Canada, Tony dormit plusieurs heures avant d'être réveillé par un cri d'agonie. Il comprit immédiatement. « _Tim... »_


	8. A bientôt

****_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

_Oui, je sais, je suis longue à poster..._

_Bon voici un (petit) chapitre!_

* * *

_**Gwen : Rho... C'est bien un peu de McBC non?**  
_

_**Secret Santa : AIPM contre du répit? Ça te va? *grand sourire***_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : A bientôt**

Tout son corps était tendu, le cri n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, assez pour le faire trembler de tout ses membres. Il avait peur, très peur, et il commençait à douter, douter qu'on ne les sauveraient pas à temps.

Ce fut en prenant son visage entre ses mains qu'il s'imagina le pire. Son petit frère allait mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il se voyait déjà en train d'annoncer la nouvelle à Abby et Ducky. Il voyait leurs larmes, leur désespoir ainsi que de la rancune envers lui pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé. _« Non Tony,_ se dit-il,_ il est en vie, et nous nous en sortirons tout les deux ! »_

Cette pensée sonnait faux dans son esprit, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'y raccroche, McGee ne pouvait pas être mort. C'est impossible. _« Le Bleu tient trop à sa petite vie tranquille. »_

D'un coup, la porte de sa prison s'ouvrit. _« Encore lui... »_

- Agent Dinozzo ! Fit Kroeger d'une voie enjouée, vous avez bien dormi ? Vous avez faim peut-être ?

- Faim de vengeance seulement. Répondit Tony entre ses dents.

- Pardon ? Vous m'avez parler ?

- Non rien, où est-il ?

- Qui ? L'agent McGee ? Au travail.

- Quoi !?

Vous avez bien entendu. Je suis juste passer vous dire que bientôt vous rentrerez à Washington. Enfin, tout dépend de vos collègues.

On ne marchande pas au NCIS.

Ils feront un effort pour vous, j'en suis certain. Oh, et une précision avant que j'aille dîner, si vous rentrez, ce sera seul. A bientôt, agent Dinozzo !

Seul, il était de nouveau seul, et il le resterait. Et McGee ? Que peut bien t-il faire ? _« Qu'est ce que cette ordure t'as fais petit frère ? »_

* * *

**OPÉRATION SECRET SANTA :**

PBG propose un petit jeu pour noël : le Secret Santa !

Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Envoyer à UN ou DEUX auteur des reviews en ANONYME jusqu'à Noël, et se révéler le 24 ou le 25. Vous serez donc son Secret Santa ! Tout est valide : Review, petit mot, bonjour, drabble...  
Faites passer le message et participez !

Le but sera de deviner qui était votre Secret Santa autour de Noël. Si vous perdez, vous lui écrivez un drabble / OS de son choix !


	9. Comptes vides

****_Voici le chapitre 8!_

_Secret-Santa : moipastuermoipastuer! Le nouveau chapitre est la!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Comptes vides**

McGee était assis sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vide devant un ordinateur dernier cri. On lui avait demander de pirater les comptes de la défense et de transférer un maximum d'argent sur des comptes suisses. Il avait été frappé pendant de longues heures avant de se résigner à accepter. On lui promis de laisser Tony tranquille si il faisait sagement ce qu'on lui demandait.

_Tony... _Ou pouvait-il être en ce moment ? Dans la pièce d'à côté ? Mort ? Vivant ? Travaillait-il lui aussi ? Ou était-il seulement un moyen de pression ?

Ses questions cessèrent quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Le bras droit de Kroeger entra et constata qui Tim n'avait encore rien fait. Sans que McGee s'en rende compte, il reçu un coup de poing dans la figure. Il hurla de douleur et tomba au sol.

- Lèves toi ! Entendit-il.

Il se releva difficilement, reprit place devant l'ordinateur et se mit à la tâche. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de prévenir Gibbs. Ou plutôt Abby, il fallait faire vite, avant que Tony paye les frais de sa lenteur.

Il pirata le système avec aisance. Et commença à vider tous les comptes qu'il trouvait. Puis, il su comment faire pour qu'on le retrouve. Il vida les comptes des membres de l'équipe, les transféra sur un compte de la défense, qu'il envoya aussi tôt sur un compte suisse.

_Sonnette d'ordinateur._

- Oh mon Dieu ! Giiiibbs ! Viens voir ça ! Quelqu'un à vidé nos comptes en banque !

- Comment c'est possible ? Vit Ziva.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, seul le miens, le tiens, celui de Gibbs et celui de McGee ont été touché.

- McGee nous envoie un message. Conclu Gibbs. Tu peux trouver ou l'argent à été envoyé ?

- Euh oui, ce n'est pas très compliqué... C'est dans un compte de la défense ! Oh attend ! Il viens de partir pour la suisse !

- McGee pirate la défense ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Il est forcé de le faire, tout simplement. Répondit Gibbs.

- Quoi ? Timmy ? Non...

Abby commença à pleurer à chaude larmes. Gibbs fit de son mieux pour la consoler et qu'elle trouve d'où McGee à pirater la défense.

- Allez Abbs, ils ont besoin de ton aide.

- D'accord Gibbs, c'est un jeu d'enfant, Tim n'a prit aucune précaution... Alors... Ils sont près d'Ottawa au Canada ! Foncez !

* * *

_Un avis? :)_


	10. Négociations

_Hello!_**  
**

_Cette fiction aura traîner longtemps!_

_Mais j'ai enfin décidé d'y mettre fin, comme je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour elle._

_Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour avoir bâclé ce chapitre et promet de vite reprendre "Ur Wesh E Oa"!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Négociations**

L'avion venait à peine d'atterrir que Gibbs et Ziva roulaient déjà en direction du lieu ou Abby avait réussi à localiser l'ordinateur dont c'était servi McGee.

Les deux agents maudissaient la neige qui tombait et qui les ralentissait par la même occasion. Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient enfin arrivés devant une usine abandonnée.

Ni une ni deux, ils sortirent leurs armes et s'élancèrent dans la vieille bâtisse. A peine entrer, Ziva élimina plusieurs hommes de mains de Kroeger.

Alerté par les coups de feu, ce dernier se précipita avec le reste de ses hommes au sous sol. Il demanda à ses hommes de préparer leurs fuites et de lui apporter l'un des otages pour en faire un moyen de pression sur les personnes qui étaient entré.

Il était sur le point de partir quand il entendit une voix crier :

- NCIS ! Kroeger ! Rester ou vous êtes ! Vous êtes fini ! Fit Gibbs en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

- Auriez-vous oublier que j'ai vos hommes avec moi ? Le marché est simple, vous me laissez partir et peut-être que je laisserais vos subordonnés sains et saufs.

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il venait d'arrivé face à l'escroc. Et la première chose qu'il vit ce fut son agent, blesser, à genoux près d'un homme qui le tenait en joug.

- Alors ? Reprit Kroeger.

- Je ne négocie pas. Répondit Gibbs, avec un ton glacial.

La dernière chose que fit le canadien fut un haussement de sourcil. La seconde suivante il gisait sur le sol, une balle dans la tête. Tous ses hommes s'étaient retournés pour tuer la personne qui avait tiré. Mais en quelques instants, Ziva les avaient déjà tous abattus.

Gibbs se précipita vers son agent, toujours à genoux, pour lui demander ou se trouvait son collègue.

- Dinozzo ! Tu tiens bon ?

- Yep... Boss... Répondit difficilement Tony.

- Sais-tu ou est McGee ?

- Non Gibbs. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'hôtel.

- Ziva, appelle l'ambulance. Je part chercher McGee.

.

Tim n'avait presque pas bougé. Il était toujours assis, devant l'ordinateur maintenant éteint. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on vienne le voir pour le tuer et ainsi le faire disparaître.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Se doutant de ce qui allait se passer, il ne releva pas les yeux. Pas même quand il entendit son patron l'appeler. Il se croyait déjà mort. Pourtant, il se laissa entraîné dehors, puis il fut transporté à l'hôpital avec Tony. Ils y restèrent plusieurs semaines, recevant la visite de tous leurs collègues quotidiennement.

* * *

FIN


End file.
